


The First Night

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Zuko spend a night together for the first time. Takes place after the end of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

It was funny, how things happened. When Zuko got his scar at the Agni Kai, Mai was the first to speak with him, besides the doctors of course. It hadn’t been more than a week since their first kiss. When they parted for what they both knew would be the last time for a very long time, she had sworn to wait for him. Never in a million years did he honestly think she would.

He hadn’t even wanted to come home at first. Not wanting to face his father again for fear of not being accepted by him had played the biggest role in that, but also fear of not being accepted by her. It had been years, but the few glances he’d received of Mai between Ba Sing Se’s defeat and then had been enough for him to realize how much he still cared about her. One lie from Azula (what else is new?), visit from Jin (why does he have the worst luck ever?), and kiss from Mai (absolutely as perfect as he remembered it) later, he realized that she had really waited for him.

And there she was, beside him like he had always dreamed. It was as perfect as he’d imagined it would be, like something out of a daydream he’d thought up while he was banished. It made the betrayal of his uncle seem almost all right to him. The walls of the palace were suffocating, the absence of his father infuriating, and the constant confusing and anger he couldn’t seem to rid himself of were a burden. He lived for the moments he spent alone with Mai, when she finally let her guard down and he could see past the mask of apathy and into the real her.

It seemed like a crime how few others would ever see her smile.

It wasn’t a single moment when he decided, it was more like a process. The first thing he noticed was how he kept thinking about her, what she was doing, where she was, what she would do or say or think or act if she were with him during whatever was going on at the moment. Then when he was with her, all he could think about was getting her alone, like a constant buzz in the back of his mind. Slowly he realized he loved her. Even slower he realized he had waited for her too.

Soon, he decided to go for it. It was dark outside, just after sunset. Zuko had gone to his room to “prepare for the night,” or at least, that’s what he’d told the guards. In reality, he was sneaking to Mai’s house. He wanted to spend honest-to-agni time alone with her without fear of prying eyes.

After antagonizing over what he would say and do and look like, he snuck out of the palace and over to Mai’s. She’d left the door open for him, so he simply walked inside. 

Agni, she was beautiful. She’d let her hair out of their usual knots, so it fell sprawling over her shoulders. She was wearing the same robes as ever, but they almost seemed to fit her more, as if they’d molded into her skin. One of her rare smiles broke on her face when she saw him come inside.

Zuko took no time to close the gap between them. After a few moments Mai playfully pushed him off her and said “You left the door open, idiot.” Zuko, trying to be smooth, kicked the door shut with his foot; but he kicked it too hard and the door bounced back and hit his back, causing him to trip. Mai smirked at him as he closed the door properly. “Awkward little turtle-duck,” she scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

Later that night, they were on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. It was incredible how comfortable she was with him, letting her mask down was one thing but Mai couldn’t control what she looked like while she slept. The perfect and proper noblewoman act she used so often around her friends, family, and even him couldn’t be done in her sleep. Sleeping Mai was one of his favorite Mai’s to look at.

He closed his eyes, deciding he didn’t want to wake her up, and tried to sleep as well. But feeling the warmth of his girlfriend against his body was almost more than he could bear. His mind’s eye created different fantasies that kept him awake, testing his willpower to not wake her up and perhaps try out a few. He simply held Mai closer, letting himself feel her body heat, and rested his lips softly on hers. This seemed to appease his mind enough to let him begin to drift off into sleep.

He woke up to the press of Mai’s lips against his. He kissed her back on impulse, and opened his eyes. She was awake now, lying very close to him on the couch. The blinds Mai had closed earlier had no sun shining through the fabric. It was still night.

As the two got more into it, one thought flashed in Zuko’s mind: ‘this is it.’ He slowly moved his hand from Mai’s hair and onto the nape of her neck, his lips following in suit. Slowly, as if he wasn’t controlling his own body, Zuko began to fumble with the hem of her robes, his fingers clumsy from anticipation.

He felt Mai bury her face in his chest while he cupped her breasts in his hand and kissed them. He worked his lips back up to her face, her eyes misted over. He kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue scraping, darting, exploring her lips as if it were the first time he’d kissed her. He let out a moan as Mai moved her hands farther down, and in a flash he slipped inside of her.

Her breath was ragged and uneven. She let out a raspy moan as she came, and he could feel himself following suit. He pressed his fingers into her back as they fell back on the pillows, wanting to be farther and farther inside of her, vaguely wondering if anything was better than this.

Wave after wave of ecstasy seemed to drown Zuko. He bit Mai’s lip out of sheer pleasure in the moment. It was over too soon. As he felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness, he breathed in the apple-blossom smell of his newfound lover. He smiled at her scent and wondered how he ever lasted a day without her sleeping beside him.

The sun beat on the eyelids of Zuko’s eyes. After the room came into focus he remembered the night before. Mai was still lying beside him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, cupping her like a rag doll. “Good morning,” he whispered to Mai, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hmmm?" She rolled over and pulled him in for a long kiss. "You’d better get home soon, the last thing we need is for your father to think you were kidnapped." 

He laughed softly. “Are you kicking me out?”

"Maybe." She pushed herself off the couch and walked into her kitchen. "Remember to actually close to door this time, idiot." Zuko couldn’t help noticing her smile. He walked to her, put his arms around her waist, and brought his lips to her neck. "I don’t hate you, Mai," he said softly.

Mai turned to face him. “I don’t hate you too, Zuko,” she said. As Zuko got an appropriate good-bye from his girlfriend, he couldn’t help but feel like his worries, so big the night before, were insignificant. Whether he betrayed Uncle or Uncle betrayed him, whether the Avatar was right or wrong or dead or alive, whether his family loved him or not, none of it mattered anymore.

Ba Sing Se was far from his mind now. All he needed was her.


End file.
